puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Eita and T-Hawk
- Eita - T-Hawk |weights= |names=Eita and T-Hawk Millenials VerserK ANTIAS |debut= July 21, 2013 |disbanded=May 7, 2018 |years_active=2013–2015 2017–2018 |promotion= DG DTU IWRG |image size = 250}}Eita and T-Hawk, were a professional wrestling tag team that worked for Dragon Gate, where they were former four-times Open the Twin Gate Champions and the winners of the 2013 Summer Adventure Tag League and as well a former Open the Triangle Gate Champions alongside two different partners. They would quickly bring much success after they returned from an excursion, they would quickly win the 2013's Summer Adventure Tag League, meanwhile becoming the Provisional Open the Twin Gate Champions, until later having won the titles and adding to their collection. Later in August 2015, Millennials were disbanded, after that Eita would turn on T-Hawk and join with his other former Millennials stablemate Kotoka, who was developing a prior cheating mean streak, blaming him for the disbanding of Millennials. Eita and T-Hawk would reunite after Eita, turned on Dragon Kid and Over Generation, and rejoining VerserK, meanwhile reforming the tag team and later in December winning the Open The Twin Gate Championship for the fourth time. They would later disband after T-Hawk left Dragon Gate to work for Oriental Wrestling Entertaniment, despite being signed by Dragon Gate's parent company Dragon Gate Entertainment History On July 21, 2013, Eita and T-Hawk along with U-T, formed a new stable called Millennials, announced their return to Dragon Gate. They made its first appearance on August 23 at The Gate of Generation. ''As part of Millennials the two formed a tag team. During September, Eita and T-Hawk won the 2013 Summer Adventure Tag League, by defeating BxB Hulk and YAMATO in the finals on September 28 to become the provisional Open the Twin Gate Champions. On November 3, Eita and T-Hawk defeated previous champions, Dragon Kid and K-ness. to become the Open the Twin Gate Champions. Later, they would defeat MAD BLANKEY (BxB Hulk, Cyber Kong and YAMATO) to win the Open The Triangle Gate Championship, along with Flamita. They would however, lose the Open the Twin Gate titles to YAMADoi (Naruki Doi and YAMATO), on November 15. On December 22, they lost the Open the Triangle Gate Championship to the Jimmyz (Jimmy Susumu, Mr. Kyu Kyu Naoki Tanizaki Tonayaka Dolphin and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito) in a three-way elimination match, which also included Oretachi Veteran-gun (CIMA, Dragon Kid and Masaaki Mochizuki). On March 16, 2014, Eita, T-Hawk with U-T defeated the Jimmyz (Jimmy Kanda, Jimmy Susumu and Mr. Kyu Kyu Naoki Tanizaki Toyonaka Dolphin) to win the Open the Triangle Gate Championship. They lost the title to MAD BLANKEY (Cyber Kong, Kzy and Naruki Doi) on June 14. On July 20, Eita and T-Hawk defeated Akira Tozawa and Shingo Takagi to win the Open the Twin Gate Championship. They lost the title to Osaka06 (CIMA and Gamma) on November 2, before regaining it on December 3. On December 28, they lost the title to YAMAong (Cyber Kong and YAMATO). On July 20, 2015, Eita unsuccessfully challenged Akira Tozawa for the Open the Brave Gate Championship, while T-Hawk unsuccessfully challenged Masato Yoshino for the Open the Dream Gate Championship. On August 6, Millennials lost a three-way match and were as a result forced to disband. Afterwards, Eita remained together with former Millennials stablemate Kotoka, with the two starting a feud with T-Hawk, whom they blamed for the dissolution of the stable, thus disbanding the tag team. After the two went their separate ways with Eita later turning face and being part of Over Generation and T-Hawk as part of Monster Express and later joined VerserK, the two found a little success in singles competition, the two faced each other in the semifinals of the 2017 King of Gate, where T-Hawk was victorious. On November 8, 2017, Eita and T-Hawk reunited after Eita rejoined VerserK after turning on Dragon Kid revealing to be their newest member, which led them to win Early Christmas Tag Team Tournament by defeating BxB Hulk and Kzy in the finals. On December 23 at Final Gate Eita and T-Hawk defeated CIMA and Susumu Yokosuka to win the vacant Open The Twin Gate Championship. They lost the titles in their third title defense to Big R Shimizu and Ben-K on May 6 at Dead or Alive. On May 7, it was announced that T-Hawk would leave Dragon Gate to work for Oriental Wrestling Entertaniment, despite being signed by Dragon Gate Entertainment. In Wrestling *'Double-team finishing moves''' **''Viva MEX/''Grande''' (Electric chair (T-Hawk) dropped into Double knee gutbuster (Eita) combination) *'''Double-team signature moves **Kerberos (Cerberus (T-Hawk)/Superkick (Eita) combination to a kneeling opponent) **Pop-up (T-Hawk) into a Superkick (Eita) * Eita's '' Finishing moves **''Apocalypse (Seated scissored armbar while applying a Cloverleaf) '' **''Esperanza'' (Calf Slicer) **''Numero Uno'' (Seated scissored armbar) **''Numero Uno Original'' (High-angle wrist-clutch sitout pin) **''Hidalgo'' (Back-to-back double underhook piledriver) **''Salamander'' (Avalanche Wheelbarrow Victory Roll) **''Tres'' (inverted Cloverleaf) * T-Hawk's Finishing moves **''Night Ride'' (Reverse crucifix hold dropped into a sitout scoop slam piledriver) **''Night Ride END'' (Reverse crucifix hold dropped into a reverse piledriver) **''Veracruz'' (Double wrist-lock electric chair dropped into a sitout scoop slam piledriver) **Cerberus (Running knee strike sometimes while jumping) * Eita's Signature moves **''BASTA'' (Somersault topé through the second and top ropes) **''Alto BASTA'' (Somersault topé over the top rope) **Dropkick **Knife edge chop **''NOVA'' (Leg trap sunset flip from behind) **''R-TEACH'' (Hammerlock Argentine backbreaker flipped backwards into a facebuster) **''Perros'' (Reverse Gory Special flipped forward into an Electric Chair Facebuster) **Standing moonsault * T-Hawk's'' Signature moves **''BT Bomb'' (Sitout crucifix powerbomb) **Kneeling reverse piledriver **Knife-edge chop **''Aguila'' (Pop-up knee lift) **''Rojo'' (Inverted Indian deathlock / Chinlock combination) **Two-handed chop **''Urajigoku'' (Belly-to-back sitout facebuster) **''Verde'' (Cross-legged double wrist-clutch Argentine backbreaker rack) **''Sitout Last Ride'' *'Nicknames' **"King of Chop" (Eita) **"Power Master" (T-Hawk) *'Entrance themes' **"Right Now, Right Here" by KT (used as while part of the Millennials) **"Wolfish Soldier" by Aki (used as while part of the VerserK) **"Criminal Justice" by YO-HEI feat. BAKI (used as while part of the ANTIAS) Championships and accomplishments * Dragon Gate **Open The Twin Gate Championship (4 times) **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (2 times) – with Flamita (1) and U-T (1) **Provisional Open the Twin Gate Championship (1 time) **Open The Triangle Gate Championship Next Challenger Team One Night Tournament (2013) – with Flamita **Summer Adventure Tag League (2013) **Early Christmas Tag Team Tournament (2017) Category:Tag Teams Category:Dragon Gate Tag Teams Category:Millenials Category:VerserK